


Come Home Safe

by ladyrenx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, cuddle buddies, my sun my stars my moon, why have one jedi when you can have TWO jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyrenx/pseuds/ladyrenx
Summary: Padme worries herself sick when the boys are gone, and spends far too long waiting for them to return. When they do though, they're always ready and waiting to hold her all night long.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Come Home Safe

The shining city of Coruscant had never felt so empty.

Padmé, who had grown painfully accustomed to falling asleep with her loves every night, was getting more and more restless by the day. The Senate wasn’t budging on the issue being debated today, but it would be several more hours of gridlock before she could get herself back to her apartment and into the arms of her lovers. 

They’d been gone on the longest mission yet since the beginning of their relationship. She had gotten used to them disappearing for a few days or a few weeks at a time, but over a month without them by her side was  _ torture _ . And, not the kind she enjoyed.

Her legs shook with nervous excitement underneath the long skirt of her gown. She imagined in her mind the smiles they would have for her when she saw them, the embrace where they would squish her right between them as if they hadn’t spent a moment apart. Longing for their touch on her skin, she leaned back in her chair and tightened her hands into fists on her lap. She had to stop thinking about them. She had to focus on her work. The hours would pass, eventually.

But her mind never truly refocused onto the debate at hand. Her emotions were just too much. Padmé knew that they’d be debriefing with the council right now. That they’d be wrapping up all the loose ends. Sending their troops to finish their own tasks, taking stock of their equipment and ships, preparing for a few days of much-needed rest. What she would have given to be in the bay when they landed, to run to them as they returned planetside. One day…

Her daydreams sustained her through the rest of the debate, and when the session was closed, she bid goodnight to her fellow senators. While her anxious energy urged her to go faster, to run, sprint back to her apartment, she kept her pace steady. Her pulse was erratic, heart damn near about to beat out of her chest by the time she reached her door. 

Padmé could have cried as she crossed the threshold, her everything waiting for her right at the end of her bed. They both looked to her as she walked in, breaking into similar smiles. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin looked exhausted, but new life came into their expression as they caught sight of Padmé. 

She barely paused, running straight to them and throwing herself into their arms. Relieved and safe once again. Padmé’s eyes shone with elated tears as she felt arms close around her tightly. 

“Did you miss us?” Anakin murmured as he pressed his face into her hair, wanting every part of himself to be as physically close to her as possible. 

Obi-Wan’s arms nearly encircled them both. His warmth was radiant. “I’d say that’s a wise observation,” he answered Anakin’s question to Padmé, knowing she was too busy soaking up their physical affection to reply just yet. 

“What do you think?” Padmé nearly shouted, pulling away just far enough to look at the two of them. “Are you both okay? Did everything go well? Are you hurt at all?”

“Slow down, my love,” Obi-Wan soothed her, reaching one hand up to rub Anakin’s shoulder. “He gave me my fair share of worry for the year, we’ll leave it at that.” 

Anakin smirked and pulled away from the shoulder rub jokingly, “I wonder who taught me to act the way I do.” He looked at Padmé, pressing a kiss to her forehead, “We missed you. And we’re okay. I was just about to lay down though if you could release the death grip you have on me.”

Padmé scowled at Anakin, loving his attitude and hating his recklessness. She knew both of them were completely wiped out from their work and dying for rest. Tonight, she wouldn’t get anything out of him. But tomorrow, she’d find out what exactly it was that he did to worry Obi-Wan. “I’d prefer it if you both came back to me every time in one piece physically, and mentally. You can’t give him a heart attack on every mission,” she lectured the last half specifically in Anakin’s direction as he threw himself down onto the bed, kicking his boots onto the floor.

Obi-Wan took Padmé’s hands in his and kissed each one, “Lay down with us?” He asked gently as he pulled her toward the bed with him, letting Padmé be the small buffer in between him and Anakin. 

“That’s all I’ve wanted for weeks,” she sighed as she got comfortable in between the two. Anakin’s head was already sunk into a pillow but he wrapped an arm around her as she got close. Obi-Wan mirrored with another arm across her, lazily draped across Anakin’s. 

This was heaven. Padmé let herself completely relax in the little bubble created by her love’s bodies. She felt her heart quicken as both shifted, finding the perfect cozy spot next to her. Her head picked up as she looked at their arms across her and found that they’d entwined fingers, Obi-Wan lazily rubbing the back of Anakin’s hand with his thumb. She let her head relax back down, in love with how in love they all were with each other. 

At the same time, they both leaned in, pressing their lips to either of her cheeks before leaning over her to kiss each other. It was so tender and gentle, Padmé really could start crying at any moment. No longer was she thinking of her hard day in the senate, the Jedi’s thoughts of war and missions had long since fallen away. They remained in this moment with each other, comfort washing over the trio as they reconnected. 

Padmé wondered if they ever used the Force together to soothe her. Because when she was between them, her entire body felt like it was wrapped up in all the love in the world. She smiled as she wondered to herself. “My sun and stars,” she breathed softly to them.

“Our moon,” came the quiet chorus of their voices as they slowly drifted off. She should have known they wouldn’t last long once they were in bed with her. Unfortunately, her mind was still wide awake with how intensely joyous she felt at their reunion. Her body hummed with the pleasure of their arms around her. 

It wasn’t long before Anakin slowly began to snore beside her, quietly at first but growing louder. “Ani, you’re snoring,” she whispered to him, her lips curled up in an amused smile. She’d missed the ambiance of the noises they made in the background when they were with her. Whether it was Anakin snoring or Obi-Wan mumbling to himself as they slept, or the two of them arguing over who got to go with her on her morning walk. Little moments like this are what sustained her through the day. 

When she turned to look to her other side, Obi-Wan’s mouth was already slightly agape. Her eyes rolled on instinct, knowing he’d be drooling within the next thirty minutes. They’d have the same argument every morning. Ani snored too loud, Obi talked too much, Padmé moved all night long. But it wouldn’t stop them from falling right back into each other's arms the very next night and doing it all again.

“I love you,” she said aloud to her sleeping Jedi’s.  _ Thank you for coming home safe to me. _


End file.
